


Hoemura Akemi

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Mind Manipulation, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, light bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: An inexperienced Homura gets a bit too cocky and finds that Witches can have all kinds of effects. Luckily, Mami is there to keep Homura from doing anything too... rash.





	Hoemura Akemi

**Hoemura Akemi**

  
Homura breathed in and out, as she went deeper and deeper into the Witch’s barrier. She could do this. She would beat this Witch all on her own, without needing _anyone_ ’s help.  
  
And that would show everyone that she was a cool and reliable type. It would show Madoka, at least, and that was the important thing. Just so long as Madoka realized she should stop spending so much time with the blonde, big-titted, bimbo Mami and start hanging out with Homura more. That way, Madoka would talk about Homura with the same air of awe she used for Mami.  
  
Homura brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She could feel the weight of the two tails of hair she had beating against her back as she walked around, looking for the Witch. Where was it? And what kind of Witch was it?  
  
It was certainly a very _pink_ Witch. Pink and white, with walls that looked a lot more rubbery and plastic than most barriers. Well, Homura was still going to find it and beat it, all on her own. And then go and do something to get this strawberry smell out of her nose.  
  
It was a very _strong_ smell, certainly. It was actually getting kind of distracting as Homura walked around the seemingly empty barrier. Maybe she should just shoot the walls or something, just to get a new smell, even of cordite.  
  
As Homura walked around, slowly going deeper and deeper into the Labyrinth, she wondered just how long it was going to take to fight the Witch. And, more importantly, if it was going to be a bad enough Witch to impress Madoka. If it was just some weakling, then there was no _point_ in going off alone. She had to do something really _cool_ to make Madoka think she was cool.  
  
Finally, Homura found the Witch. Or maybe a familiar. It was hard to tell.  
  
A figure jumped up from the ground. It was a flashing silhouette, going off in all the colors of the rainbow. It moved with fluidly, flowing around in a way that no human could ever match, even if it looked like the cutout of a human. Of a woman, in fact. A very beautiful woman. Or at least a generously proportioned one.  
  
Homura frowned at it, reminded of Mami’s unfairly large curves that Madoka was far too interested in, and reached up to her shield to stop time. Some pipe bombs around it, and everything would be fine. And then she could show off the Grief Seed to Madoka.  
  
Homura stopped time, noticing that the strawberry smell stayed with her even with everything frozen. She dismissed it as unimportant and reached into her shield, withdrawing three pipe bombs. She dropped them around the feet of the Witch before backing up out of range.  
  
Homura let time resume, and that’s when things went wrong. The pipe bombs exploded almost immediately, sending up a wave of heat and light and sound. Homura thought she was far enough outside of the range to be safe, but her eyes widened as she saw, moving far too quickly to dodge, a flying black _thing_.  
  
It struck Homura right on the forehead, knocking her backwards, right onto her rear. She quickly rolled to the side, not sure what she was dodging, but sure that it was a good idea to get out of the way anyways.  
  
Rolling to her feet, Homura looked around as one hand patted at her forehead. She couldn’t feel anything up there. Not blood, not a lump, nothing. But it had certainly been there, hitting hard enough to knock her over. So what was it?  
  
And what had happened to… it had to be a Familiar, since the barrier was still intact. Homura couldn’t see it. There wasn’t even a body left as she looked down at the scorch marks left by the pipe bombs.  
  
Homura sighed. So she still had a Witch to find. Somewhere. And so she’d better start looking.

*******

Homura wondered how long she’d been looking. It felt like _forever_. And she hadn’t found a thing. She was getting bored. Maybe she should just call the whole thing off and go impress Madoka some other way. There had to be _lots_ of ways she could impress Madoka. Like by kissing! Kissing was fun, Homura was sure of it, so if she wanted to show off, that would be a great way to do it. But she better make sure she was _good_ at kissing first, so Homura should kiss some other people to make sure she could properly impress Madoka.  
  
Homura thought it over, and nodded. That was a _great_ plan. Way better than doing something as unfun as poking around some boring Barrier for a Witch that she couldn’t find. Okay, that wasn’t true. It was a nice looking Barrier, way better than most. Pink and white were a _great_ color combination. Such a… _happy_ combo. And strawberries were a great smell, too.  
  
Still, she wasn’t going to get to kiss Madoka in here. Homura turned around, trying to remember where the entrance to the Barrier was. She couldn’t. Oh well, if she couldn’t remember, then she better just start walking. If she couldn’t find the Witch, then trying to _leave_ the Witch should be super easy! That was just logic, wasn’t it?  
  
Homura walked around for all of five seconds before the Barrier started dissolving, the real world starting to shimmer back into existence. Homura looked around at the hair stylist’s shop she was standing in, surprised at just how easy that had been. Wow, she hoped she hadn’t used up all of her luck on _that_! Not when there were so many other things she could wish for.  
  
“Homura?”  
  
Homura turned around, feeling as surprised as the speaker sounded. Mami was there, looking curiously at Homura, loosely holding a musket in one hand.  
  
Ah man. Ah man, that sucked, Homura realized, a wave of disappointment flooding her in a flash. She hadn’t managed to easily wander out of the Barrier! Mami had killed the Witch, instead. Had she even known that Homura was in there? Now there was no way for Homura to show off to Madoka about killing a Witch by herself even if she still wanted to instead of showing off in a way that was a _lot_ more fun.  
  
Homura tried to force herself to dislike Mami for this. After all, the bimbo (there was something bad about bimbos, though Homura was struggling to remember what it was) was _already_ stealing all of Madoka’s attention, and now she had done what Homura had tried to do! Stupid Mami with her stupid big boobs and her stupid pretty face and stupid long legs.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Mami asked, slinging her musket over her shoulder. She looked Homura up and down. “Did something happen to you?”  
  
“No,” Homura said, crossing her arms and pouting. “Everything’s just fine, and I don’t need some sexy girl doing all of the work for me.”  
  
Mami opened and closed her mouth several times, staring at Homura in shock. Homura stared back, still pouting. Man, she had gotten so _close_ , she was sure of it. Even if she hadn’t found the Witch, then she still should have been close to doing so, right? And then she could have killed it.  
  
Oh well, she was going to have to go show off to Madoka in some other way. Kissing was always a good idea, but there was a _lot_ of other stuff Homura could do that would make Madoka happy. Really, _really_ happy, the same kind of happy Homura got when she thought about Madoka (or, occasionally, the other girls) when she was by herself and behind a closed door.  
  
“Homura Akemi, that is very rude and-“ Mami cut herself off, and Homura looked up a bit to see Mami leaning in close to her, a worried look on her face as the blonde girl stared at Homura’s forehead. “Homura, did something happen to you inside the Barrier?”  
  
“I fought a familiar. Why?” Homura asked, thinking about how _boring_ this all was, and how it would be so much more fun to figure out how she should dress up to go visit Madoka.  
  
Or maybe some other girl. Or maybe even a guy. Homura didn’t know many men, and the thought of doing fun things with a guy wasn’t nearly as interesting as doing fun things with a girl, but it was still _kind of_ interesting. No, Homura forced herself to admit to herself, she wasn’t interested in fun things. She was interested in _sexy_ things. Although sexy things were fun, too.  
  
“Did it… _do_ something to you?” Mami asked cautiously. Her musket was back off her shoulder now, pointing at the ground.  
  
Homura pouted again, rubbing her forehead.  
  
“Stupid thing hit me in the head,” she whined. “Can you believe that jerk?”  
  
“Homura,” Mami said, taking a single, cautious step towards Homura, “I think it might have… affected you. Have you seen your reflection?”  
  
Frowning, curious, and a bit weirded out, Homura looked around the store, looking at all the cool hair styles on the posters on the walls before finding a mirror. What was Mami worrying about? Homura felt _fine_. In fact, she felt way better than she normally did. None of that stupid worrying, she just wanted to have _fun_. And after so long stuck in the hospital, wasn’t it time for her to live it up a little?  
  
The Homura in the mirror agreed. That Homura was a _hotty_. Homura was shocked at how good she looked. There was more makeup on her face than she had ever used before and it looked _good_. Mascara and eyeshadow and rouge and lipstick and a bunch of stuff that really did make Homura look like the fun-loving girl she wanted to be.  
  
“What’s wrong with me?” Homura asked, turning away from the mirror and looking at Mami. “Don’t I look _great_?”  
  
“Homura, I think the Witch did something to you,” Mami explained, taking a step towards Homura. “Do you really think that looking like this is you? Or acting like this?”  
  
“Pssh,” Homura said, pursing her lips, and waving her hand dismissively. “What do you mean? I look _hot_ like this. Even hotter than you!”  
In fact, Homura was wasting her time here, when there were plenty of other people who could see how hot she was. Hopefully people who weren’t as hot as Mami, because it just wasn’t _fun_ to show off to someone who looked almost, but not quite, as good as her. And Homura was in the mood for fun. For sexy fun.  
  
Action followed thought. Homura turned towards the locked doors of the stylist shop. There was an entire city out there. There had to be somebody, _plenty_ of somebodies, who wanted to see a hot girl like Homura and do plenty of stuff with her. And then when she found Madoka, her… friend would be so impressed at all the things she had learned!  
  
“See you later, Mami,” Homura said, waving her hand. “I’m going to go find somebody. Anybody.” She giggled. “Someone who wants to see me.” She looked down at her magical girl uniform. “Somebody who can get me into something hotter than this.”  
  
“What’s wrong with your costume?” Mami said, stepping in front of Homura and the doors. “I think you look quite fine, Homura. And I don’t think it would be a good idea for you to go out there like you are right now.”  
  
“What’s wrong with my costume?” Homura repeated, looing down at the purple and white outfit. “ _Look_ at it! I’m totally hidden away here.”  
  
She tugged at her skirt and at the blouse that hid away her boobs. Sure, she didn’t have _big_ boobs. She barely had boobs at all. But she should still show them off! Not, like going topless or anything (in public at least), but there still had to be _something_ she could do.  
  
“Do you think the scissors here would do any good,” Homura asked, tugging at the chest of her blouse. “Like, could they cut through this? Some, uh, absolute cleavage, going all the way down to my navel?”  
  
“I don’t think that would be a good idea at all, Homura,” Mami said. “You look quite pretty just the way you are, and you don’t need to do anything to change that.”  
  
“Ah, you’re sweet,” Homura said, smiling at Mami. “But I could look _way_ hotter. Like, this skirt is totally too long,” Homura said, looking down at her magical girl uniform and frowning.  
  
It didn’t show off _nearly_ enough of her legs. And she had great legs! Especially when they were wrapped up in leggings. Everyone should get to see them. All of them. A skirt that stopped just below her pussy was long enough, right? Tons of cool girls dressed like that.  
  
And what about her ass? Homura’s ass wasn’t much more impressive than her boobies. But she still had one, and she should still show it off. But should her leggings cover her rear, too, or should it be bare, so that if she bent over whoever was standing behind her would get a quick peek at something very nice?  
  
And then Homura had an idea. A wonderful, _amazing_ idea. What if she used _magic_ to help fix herself? She was already doing that for her heart, and she’d thought about doing it for her eyes so she wouldn’t have to wear glasses anymore (but Madoka thought her glasses were really cute, so Homura hadn’t done that yet). What if she gave herself the kind of titties and booty that would be _sure_ to get Madoka and everyone else, girls or guys, to pay attention to her?  
  
Was that Mami’s secret? Was she using magic to give herself those nice big boobies that everyone noticed? Including Homura and Madoka? _So_ unfair if it was.  
  
And all those questions were starting to fade into unimportance next to the _real_ problem. Homura was getting _horny_. The more she stared at her body and thought about how it could look and how it could be dressed, and how people would respond to that, the more turned on she was getting. Homura’s nipples were starting to get stiff, poking into her blouse, and there was a heat beginning to bloom in her gut.  
  
So how was Homura going to take care of it? Just waiting it out felt _so_ wrong that Homura didn’t even really consider it. And masturbating was just so _boring_. Why touch herself when someone else could touch her instead? _And_ she could touch them as well!  
  
Homura’s gaze went up, looking at Mami. There was one possibility. Even if she was using her big boobs to steal Madoka’s attention away, she _did_ have big boobs. And big boobies were great. They’d be even better on Homura, but that could still happen.  
  
Well, not Homura getting Mami’s titties but Homura getting boobies of her own. Although the thought of Mami’s face if she looked down at her chest and saw _nothing_ was kind of funny in a way that even Homura knew was mean-spirited.  
  
What was Homura thinking about? Oh right, having sex with someone. With Mami, if nobody else came along.  
  
“So, Mami,” Homura said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger and stepping closer to the busty blonde, “what are you up to now?”  
  
“It looks as if I’m going to be stopping you from doing something stupid,” Mami said, narrowing her eyes as she looked at Homura. “And figuring out how to stop this curse on you.”  
  
“I’m not _cursed_ ,” Homura said with a giggle. “I’m feeling better than ever.” She tilted her head to the side as another thought came to her. “Hornier, too. _Really_ horny.” She tried to side-step around Mami to get to the door, but the older magical girl matched the motion, cutting her off. “Come _on_ , Mami,” Homura whined, “let me go out and find some cutie.”  
  
“That _really_ isn’t a good idea, Homura,” Mami said, putting her hand up in a warding gesture. “You’re not in your right mind right now, and you’re going to do something you’d regret if I let you out like this.”  
  
“No I wouldn’t,” Homura said, wondering just how silly Mami could be. She was feeling _great_ right now, and totally wanted to go have fun. There was no way that having fun could be a mistake. “I’m just going to go to the red-light district and,” a flash of inspiration came to Homura, “hunt down a Witch, just like you always do there!”  
“Homura,” Mami said, sighing her name and closing her eyes, “I know you aren’t going there to hunt… Witches. I think you need to come back to my apartment and stay there while I try to fix you.”  
  
Homura thought that over. Mami was obviously _not_ firing on all cylinders if she thought there was something wrong with Homura. But her place was a lot sexier and more comfortable than this hair shop. And if they were at Mami’s place, then she’d be relaxed. And maybe Homura would get the chance to put the moves on Mami.  
  
Homura had never had a reason to put the moves on anybody in her entire life, but she was certain that she could manage it with Mami. Or maybe Mami would put the moves on her! With a nice, happy body like Mami’s, Homura would bet that Mami was always just as turned on as Homura was right now. Maybe even more.  
  
“Okay, sure thing,” Homura said with a grin. “Let’s go!”

*******

Homura sat down on Mami’s bed, her eyes kind of clouded. It had been a struggle, getting back to Mami’s apartment. There had been _way_ too many hot guys and cute girls on the way back, and Homura had gotten really distracted. Mami had been _so_ unreasonable, though, and hadn’t let Homura go off to meet _any_ of them.  
  
And now she was here, waiting for Mami. Maybe Homura should masturbate to pass the time. She was getting _really_ horny, and even though masturbating wasn’t nearly as good as having sex (Homura had never had sex, but she was sure she knew which was better), it was still better than not doing anything at all.  
  
Homura looked up as the door opened. Mami stepped through, an odd expression on her face. She was still in her magical girl mode, just like Homura was. She wasn’t carrying a musket anymore, though.  
  
“Homura, how are you feeling?” Mami asked, sitting down on the bed next to Homura.  
  
“Really, really, really horny,” Homura said, sighing heavily. “Hey, do you want to help me with that?” Smooth and subtle, the prefect method to get Mami to agree to having sex with her. Sometimes Homura amazed herself.  
  
Mami blinked repeatedly, staring at Homura with a shocked expression on her face. Homura stared back at her, feeling a certain _need_ inside of her. Her nipples were completely stiff by now, and her pussy was getting wet, droplets of arousal starting to leak out of her and into her panties.  
  
“I don’t- I- what?”  
  
“Do you want to have sex?” Homura said, carefully enunciating every single word. Geez, it was a simple question, shouldn’t Mami have understood it the first time. “I feel super horny and you’re hot.”  
  
Mami kept on staring back at Homura, looking _super_ confused. Homura sighed. How many more ways could she explain this to the other girl? She had thought it was super simple, but it _obviously_ wasn’t.  
  
Then Mami was holding her Soul Gem up, the yellow egg-shaped jewel shining as she pressed it between Homura’s forehead. Homura blinked and pulled away from the cool surface. What the heck was that for?  
  
“What the heck was that for?” Homura asked, putting words to her thoughts.  
  
“Homura, you are under a curse from that Witch,” Mami said, drawing her Soul Gem back. “It should have gone away when I killed it, but it obviously didn’t. So how am I going to fix it?” The last question was in a quieter voice, meant only for herself.  
  
Homura _knew_ she wasn’t under a curse. That was just so silly! But it couldn’t hurt to play along with Mami, she supposed.  
  
“Use magic?” Homura asked. Speaking of magic, she really should get to work on making her body hotter. Which should she start with, boobs or butt?  
  
“That could take a _lot_ of magic,” Mami said, mostly to herself, as if Homura wasn’t contributing to the conversation. “Maybe there’s another way.”  
  
“Oh, like having sex with me,” Homura said brightly. That was _such_ a perfect segue, it might as well have come up on purpose. “I’m sure that would totally get rid of this curse.”  
  
“You might be right,” Mami said, tapping her chin and staring at Homura.  
  
Homura was _shocked_ that Mami had so easily agreed, but she wasn’t going to question it. She smiled widely and leaned in for a kiss. And then a whole lot more.  
  
“Okay, Homura,” Mami said, putting a hand on Homura’s chest, stopping her from getting too close. “Sex might fix this, but it might not. And if it doesn’t, then I’m going to keep on working on fixing you, understand?”  
  
There wasn’t anything wrong with Homura that needed fixing. She was feeling _great_ right now, and she wanted to feel even better. But if it got Mami to have sex with her, then she could agree with this.  
  
“Sure thing, Mami,” Homura said, nodding her head. “Let’s bang, okay?”  
  
Mami stared at her, looking unimpressed for some reason. Then she sighed and nodded. Homura smiled in delight, and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
It felt _great_ to kiss Mami, just like Homura had always thought it might. Well, she had thought it would be great to kiss Madoka, but kissing Mami was still amazing. Her lips were so soft and warm.  
  
Homura reached up and grabbed Mami’s upper arms, her hands holding on to the gap in between her sleeves and her puffy shoulders, feeling the bare skin there. Mami’s hands were on Homura’s knees, pressing down through her tights. And Homura wanted more, and soon. But for just right now, kissing Homura would be enough.  
  
Homura had her eyes closed, which was how kissing was supposed to work. Just like sliding her tongue into Mami’s mouth was how it was supposed to work. And she could see why. It felt _nice_.  
  
Getting pushed down onto Mami’s bed wasn’t nice, just surprising. But it wasn’t bad, either. Homura blinked, looking up at Mami as the older girl stared down at her. There was a funny look on Mami’s face as she looked down at Homura. Somehow her hands had gone from Homura’s knees to her shoulders, holding her down.  
  
“Don’t worry, Homura,” Mami said, her voice quiet and breathy. “I won’t ever mention this to Madoka once you get healed. You’ll never need to worry about her finding out.”  
  
That wasn’t a promise Homura was very happy about. She _wanted_ Madoka to know how good of a fuck Homura was. That way, Madoka would want to have sex with Homura, as well! It was perfectly logical. But she could talk about that with Mami later. Right now, there was sex to have.  
  
Homura grabbed Mami’s corset, her fingers pressing against the brown leather. She couldn’t feel much of Mami underneath, but she was eager to change that. Her fingers tried to finger out how to untie or unlace or just get it _off_ , but they couldn’t manage it. Finally, Homura grunted in frustration and looked down to see just what she was doing.  
  
“Here, let me,” Mami said.  
  
The corset vanished in a glimmer of yellow sparkles. Homura finally got to see what Mami kept underneath the corset. And it was just the same cream-colored blouse she had up top. That was disappointing. Homura had been hoping that Mami didn’t wear anything underneath. Even if leather rubbing against bare skin did seem pretty uncomfortable. Still, that had to be the biggest obstacle in getting Mami undressed.  
  
But first, Homura wanted to kiss Mami again. She leaned up, and pressed her lips against the blonde girl’s lips in another firm kiss. Mami kissed her back, her hands moving down from Homura’s shoulders and running along her chest. Homura squeaked as she felt her breasts getting toyed with. That felt _nice_ , even if there wasn’t much there to toy with.  
  
Homura started to paly with Mami’s boobs and that was _wonderful_. Mami’s titties were so big and soft and squishy, even underneath her blouse. Homura _loved_ the feeling underneath her hands. If only her own boobies could get so big. Well, they would soon.  
  
Homura started stripping Mami, and Mami started stripping Homura. Just like with Mami’s corset, Mami had trouble getting Homura’s heels and integrated leggings off of her. Finally, Homura just dissolved them, even though her legs didn’t look nearly as good naked as they did in the leggings.  
  
Mami kept her detached sleeves and gloves on, but removed everything else. Homura was left _completely_ naked, and that felt _fine_. After all, pretty clothes were something to show her body off with, not hide it away.  
  
Homura was having a really good time. She was still super horny, but Mami’s touches and kisses were so _wonderful_ , and they were making Homura get even more turned on than she already was. And Mami was getting horny, too. Her stiff nipples were _right there_ in front of Homura’s face as her breasts swung back and forth, and Homura could smell her arousal. She could smell her own arousal too, of course.  
  
“You know what would really be fun?” Homura asked as she reached up to grope Mami’s boobies. They felt even better bare than they had underneath the other girl’s blouse. “If we had some more people here with us.”  
  
Homura thought an orgy or a gangbang or a group makeout session or _anything_ sounded seriously hot. Mostly girls, of course, because _duh_ , but some guys wouldn’t necessarily be bad, either. They could all kiss each other and touch each other and fuck each other, and that would be _really_ fun.  
  
“No, I think the fewer people who know about you being like this, the better,” Mami said, like she hadn’t even had to think about it. Homura pouted up at her, before Mami touched her inner thigh. It was _impossible_ to feel grumpy when Mami’s fingers were that close to her pussy. “Trust me, you’ll thank me later for that.”  
  
Homura nodded. Not because she was agreeing, but because she wanted Mami to move her fingers a bit further up. Homura was so _wet_ , and she needed to get her pussy touched really badly.  
  
And she’d touch Mami’s pussy as well. That was just being nice, of course. Oh, maybe she’d even _eat_ Mami’s pussy. She was sure the blonde girl would have to taste good, as pretty as Mami generally was.  
  
Homura wished she had thought to include sex toys in her shield. How could she have been so _stupid_ as to miss something so important? She had enough guns and bombs in there, why not get something that she could have some fun with? And what could possibly be more fun than dildoes and vibrators and handcuffs?  
  
Homura reached down, underneath Mami, and ran her fingers along Mami’s inner thigh, getting closer and closer to the blonde girl’s pussy. Mami was making some _adorable_ sounds at that, her breath coming in faster and faster pants as Homura finally reached her pussy. And then Homura got to feel something _wonderful_ underneath her fingers.  
  
Mami was _wet_. Not as wet as Homura was, but she was still super wet. Wet and soft and squishy. Homura pushed her fingers back and forth, listening to the sounds that made, and watching Mami’s face as Homura touched her. Homura was pretty certain that she was making the same kind of expressions as Mami got pretty close to her own pussy as well.  
  
“Oh, this feels good, Homura,” Mami said quietly. “It’s been so _long_ since I’ve done this with anybody, and you’re-!”  
  
Homura titled her head to the side as Mami turned a very _odd_ combination of colors. Her face couldn’t seem to decide if it should get pale or red. Her pussy was still wet, though, and Homura’s fingers were getting ready to slide into the blonde girl’s lips.  
  
“Ah ha ha ha, just forget you heard that,” Mami said with some nervous laughter. “That’s all in the past now, we can just work on you! Ah ha ha!”  
  
Homura wondered who on earth Mami had been with. It was fun to think up of possibilities. It was even more enjoyable to think of Homura getting to be with them. Especially if she had Mami’s body. Or at least her boobies. Her big, soft, titties.  
  
Homura reached up with her free hand and started playing with Mami’s boobs again, as her other hand started to slide in and out of Mami’s pussy. Mami looked _amazing_ as that happened. Her eyes got _huge_ , staring down at Homura and she was making tiny sounds in the back of her throat, so quiet that Homura could barely hear them.  
  
As good as it felt, Mami wasn’t just letting Homura do as she pleased. Good. Homura was feeling pretty horny herself, and she wanted to get off just like Mami was getting off. And maybe even better, if she could.  
  
Mami’s hands were playing with Homura’s _way_ too small titties. Her fingers were pinching at her nipples, drawing them up, running them between her fingers, doing all kinds of things to them. It kind of hurt, but mostly it just felt good.  
  
“Touch my pussy,” Homura said. “I’m so wet down there, I _need_ you to touch my pussy, Mami.”  
  
Mami hesitated for a second, then her hand started moving down Homura’s body. Homura kept on fingerfucking Mami, sliding her finger in and out of those wet, hot folds. And if she curled her fingers in just the right way, she could rub against Mami’s clit as she fucked Mami’s pussy.  
  
“Homura,” Mami gasped, her voice sounding so very, very sweet. “Homura, Homura, Homura.”  
  
Homura stared up into Mami’s large, yellow eyes. The blonde girl looked so _needy_. Just as needy as Homura was feeling herself, actually. Homura pushed her hips up, feeling Mami’s fingers swirling around the entrance to her pussy.  
  
This was it. Homura was about to get what she wanted so, _so_ badly. Someone else was going to fuck her, to fill up her poor, neglected, wet pussy and Homura was going to cum and cum and cum and it was going to feel so _good_ and Homura couldn’t wait any longer.  
  
Mami slid a finger into Homura’s pussy, the very first time someone else had ever touched her there. And it was _amazing_. Homura moaned, twisting around on Mami’s bed, feeling the finger exploring her insides.  
  
The two women moaned as they fucked each other. Both of them were twisting around, their bodies unable to fully contain the pleasure that was rising inside of them, growing higher and higher. Homura and Mami kept on staring into each other’s eyes, not looking away for an instant as their fingers slid in and out of each other’s wet pussies.  
  
Homura was discovering that, just as it was _great_ to have someone else touch her pussy instead of herself, it was also great to be touching somebody else’s pussy. Mami was showing the most _amazing_ sorts of faces as she got her pussy spread out, Homura’s finger sliding in and out. Unlike masturbation, there was a _thrill_ as Homura found what could make Mami feel good by watching her, instead of feeling it inside of herself.  
  
Homura wondered what secret spots other people had that would make them moan and twist and groan. It would be _fun_ to go find somebody and figure out how they would react with Homura’s fingers inside of them. Or around them, if it was a guy.  
  
Mami was starting to rock back against Homura’s fingers, moving her hips up and down. It was _nice_ to have a cute babe like Mami humping up and down on top of Homura. And it was super nice to feel her pussy wrapped around Homura. Mami was so tight and wet and hot. Homura could feel her muscles working on the other side of her pussy, squeezing down around Homura’s fingers, clenching down tightly as Mami got to feel so, so good.  
  
“My breasts,” Mami moaned, looking down at Homura. “Suck on my breasts, Homura.”  
  
That wasn’t something Homura had to be told to do twice. Mami’s breasts looked so inviting anyway, with how they swung back and forth, the huge, soft curves so _tempting_. Homura lifted her head and wrapped her mouth around one large nipple.  
  
It felt _great_. If Homura stuck her tongue forward, she could run it against the stiff nub of flesh inside of her mouth. And when she did _that_ , Mami made a very, _very_ sweet sound, one that Homura could listen to all day long.  
  
Homura was feeling a strange mixture of tension and release inside of her. It was like she was tightening up more and more, but also getting more and more relaxed at the same time. It was _kind_ of like having an orgasm when she masturbated, but that had never been anywhere near as intense as this was. If this was going to be what an actual sex orgasm was like, then Homura was going to have a _really_ good time.  
  
Mami was going to have a good time first, though. She was gasping for air, her shoulders rising and falling as she breathed in and out. Homura raised her eyes to look at Mami’s face, seeing the wide, blissful expression stretching across her face. Mami looked _sexy_ like this.  
  
Mami was really clamping down tight around Homura’s fingers now. Really, _really_ tight. Homura was having to put a lot more force into fucking Mami.  
  
Of course, Homura was starting to squeeze down pretty tightly as well. How couldn’t she? Mami’s finger was just so _good_ inside of her! It was amazing, feeling what another girl could do to Homura instead of her doing everything on her own. Homura wondered what a guy’s dick would feel like inside of her. It was so much thicker than a finger, after all, and the finger was making her feel _really_ good. Of course, maybe it would just be too much of a good thing.  
  
“Homura,” Mami moaned, “I’m going to cum soon, alright? Can you give me just a little bit more?”  
  
Homura nodded slightly, not wanting to put too much stress on the nipple she was still sucking. It somehow felt really _right_ to suck on Mami’s breasts. Like anyone should do it.  
  
Homura increased the speed of her fingers as much as she could. The angle wasn’t super great for that, but she could still get a pretty good turn of speed, even with Mami’s tight, clenching pussy. Mami’s pussy was getting _really_ wet, and Homura could feel a tremble run through Mami’s body.  
  
And then, finally, Mami came. It was amazing to see, especially with how close Homura was to Mami’s face. She actually let Mami’s nipple fall out of her mouth to move her head up and get a better view.  
  
Mami’s eyes were wider than Homura had ever seen them get before. Her mouth had fallen open, her lips forming an uneven O as she made squeaking sounds. And that was just her face. The rest of her body was caught up in her orgasm as well.  
  
Her pussy, for one, was _really_ squeezing down around Homura’s fingers. It was tight enough it almost hurt, actually. There was a _ton_ of arousal leaking out of Mami’s pussy, even more than was spilling from Homura’s pussy, spread apart by Mami’s finger.  
  
Mami’s tits were shaking back and forth as she came, with quite a bit of jiggling. They looked _so_ tempting, and Homura wished so, _so_ badly that she had boobies just as big and soft and fun to play with. Or an ass as good as Mami’s was, though Homura hadn’t gotten to see much of that. Just the occasional grope.  
  
Mami slowly recovered from her orgasm, a large, happy smile on her face. Homura didn’t think she had _ever_ seen Mami smiling that widely and so unreservedly. It was actually a pretty nice look on her.  
  
“That was wonderful, Homura,” Mami said, smiling down at Homura and leaning in for a quick kiss. “You made me feel like… the most important girl in the world. Thank you.”  
  
Homura blushed and nodded. That hadn’t been what she was trying to do, but it sure felt nice to be thanked for it.  
  
Homura pulled her fingers out of Mami’s pussy, not quite sure how to clean them off. They were _very_ sticky, covered from top to bottom with Mami’s arousal. After a minute, she just wiped them clean on Mami’s sheets. The blonde was going to have to be doing some laundry after this anyways.  
  
“Now,” Mami said, pushing Homura back down until she was pressed against Mami’s bed, “you just lay back. I’ll take care of everything, alright?”  
  
That sounded _nice_. Homura was _very_ horny, and as fun as making Mami cum had been, it still hadn’t done anything for the arousal Homura was feeling. Well, it had done quite a bit for that arousal. But it hadn’t done anything to make Homura _less_ horny.  
  
Mami’s finger had stopped fucking Homura as she came. Now that she was a bit more composed, Mami started to draw her finger out of Homura and then slide it back in. And it felt _good_. Really, really good. Homura moaned, feeling her walls squeeze down around the finger just like Mami had done to her.  
  
And then Mami added a second finger. That _really_ made Homura moan, feeling her pussy get stretched out. Yes, oh yes, this was what she needed! Especially with Mami’s other hand on Homura’s tiny tits, pinching and squeezing and massaging and groping and making Homura’s chest feel _way_ better than any of the times Homura had touched herself.  
  
“Mami,” Homura moaned, “give me more. I’m going to cum and I want a lot more!”  
  
“Of course, Homura,” Mami said. “And then we can see…” she shook her head.  
  
What, was Mam still worrying about that stupid curse? Homura wasn’t cursed, she just wanted to go and have some fun! That was all, and she was looking forward to having a lot more fun after she got this orgasm.  
  
And that was going to be any second now. Homura was starting to twitch around, feeling her orgasm beginning to take form inside of her. Mami was going to make her cum soon, and Homura couldn’t wait.  
  
Homura’s fingers dug into Mami’s shoulders as the blonde pushed her two fingers in and out, in and out. She wasn’t moving fast, but she was making Homura feel so, _so_ good. Homura couldn’t stand much more of it.  
  
Finally, Homura came. Her scream was strangled as her head shook around, hair flying every which way as she came. Her fingernails dug down, making small dots of red appear on Mami’s skin as Homura lost herself in pleasure.  
  
She was right! She was so right! Cumming from getting fucked was so much better than masturbating! Homura loved it, she didn’t ever want it to stop, she wanted it to keep on going and going and going to keep cumming and making other people cum forever!  
  
Homura gasped for breath, her slender body shaking and twisting as her orgasm swept through her. It was so hard to think of anything but the tight, wonderful pleasure filling her up. Homura caught Mami’s expression in flashes as she rolled around. And Mami looked happy and a bit worried and a bit expectant.  
  
Finally, the orgasm left Homura. Left her twitching and gasping and smiling. Homura sank down to Mami’s bed, her shoulders rising and falling as she fought for breath. She ran a hand over her forehead, feeling it tremble. _Wow_.  
  
“How are you feeling, Homura?” Mami asked, leaning over Homura, her breasts brushing against Homura’s stiff nipples. “Are you feeling… more like yourself, now?”  
Homura blinked. What did Mami mean? Hadn’t she been… acting… like…  
  
“Oh my god,” Homura said, her eyes widening.  
  
Homura sat up like a spring had pushed her forward. Her forehead cracked against Mami’s jaw, and both girls clutched their respective injured feature, grimacing. Homura had a lot more to grimace about, though.  
  
Had she really- She _had_. Had she actually planned to- _Yes_. And then there was- She _would_ have.  
  
Homura’s cheeks turned a deep, scarlet red, and she looked away from Mami. Oh God. What had she _done_? And for such a stupid reason, too. What would Madoka have thought of her if Homura had actually gone to see her?  
  
“Come here, Homura,” Mami said softly, wrapping her arms around Homura in a hug. “It’s okay, Homura. I don’t blame you, and nobody else ever has to know about this, okay?”  
  
Homura leaned back against Mami, her head resting against Mami’s breasts. All of a sudden, she had broken out in a cold sweat. She could have done _so many_ stupid things. And Mami had stopped her. Had selflessly stopped her from ruining her reputation in this loop. She was going to have to do something to thank Mami for that.  
  
Homura had a _lot_ to think about. But one thing was already clear. Homura wasn’t ready to hunt Witches all by herself yet.


End file.
